1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to foldable tools, specifically to an adapter that serves as a means for firmly securing appliances that are pulled and could be turned and pushed, such as screwdrivers, saws, awls, drills and files, to a foldable pocket tool
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Folding pocket knives and similar folding pocket tools are in common use. These foldable multifunctional pocket tools contain a wide variety of appliances such as knives, screwdrivers, saws, scissors, files, can openers, bottle openers, pliers and cork screws. Generally the appliances are permanently affixed or slipped in to or on to the foldable toot U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,194 to Anderson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,600 to Cachot show special features incorporated into pocket knives and foldable multifunctional pocket tools that allow them to accept loose appliances with hexagonal shanks. These inventions and similar tools suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) They allow the user to only push and turn an appliance. Any significant pulling of the foldable multifinctional pocket tool will dislodge the appliance from the foldable multifunctional pocket tool making it difficult or impossible to use such appliances as an awl, saw, file, drill or other similar style of tool PA1 (b) Provisions need to be built into the foldable multifunctional pocket tool on which they are used, which makes the tool larger and heavier. PA1 (c) Use of the appliances is limited to the specific foldable multifunctional pocket tool for which it was designed. PA1 (d) The dimensions of the folding tool, or blade, on the foldable multifunctional pocket tool onto which the adapter or appliance attach, need to be exact, as there are no means for adjusting or adapting the appliance holder. PA1 (a) To allow the user of the tool to firmly secure an appliance thereby permitting pulling, pushing and turning of said appliance enabling the use of appliances like an awl, saw, file, drill or other similar style of tool on a variety of foldable multifunctional pocket tools. PA1 (b) To allow complete removal of the appliance holder when it is not needed to reduce the size and weight of the foldable multifunctional pocket tool PA1 (c) To allow the appliance adapter to be used on almost any foldable multifunctional pocket tool that has a flat blade such as but not limited to a screwdriver blade. PA1 (d) To enable the use of a large variety of appliances to be used with a variety of foldable multifunctional pocket tools with a significant variation in the dimensions of the foldable tool to which the adapter attaches. PA1 (e) To provide the advantages and objectives stated above at a low cost. PA1 (f) Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.